


Long Black

by Leviathan25, RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Series: My Chemical Bromance [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bromance, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hugs, Humor, Love, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Who would've thought a little child could make a grown man so jealous? In this case a Long Black coffee is desperately needed and having a cigarette break can totally make random passengers question your sexuality. Again.-Part 3 of the "My Chemical Bromance" series-





	Long Black

Jealousy wasn't the word he was looking for. Or at least he thought it wasn't. Frank wasn't sure about what he was feeling right now anyway.

He arrived at their local Starbucks, together with Jamia, at the promised time and there he was, Gerard Way, smiling as usual, but this time sadly not at Frank. His arms were wrapped around his little girl, Bandit, and Frank wasn't jealous at all, he just... kinda was.

Trying to hug the older man, he quickly noticed that the redheaded male wouldn't let go of his daughter, who was practically attached to her dad's arms. The sneaky little shit even stuck out her tongue, mocking Frank's failing attempts of getting Gerard's attention.

"I want a Long Black coffee", he muttered finally and went straight to their favourite table, catching Ray's concerned eyes, looking at him, while sighing in defeat.

"What happened, honey?", Jamia asked, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. She hadn't missed his sad eyes after he had returned from his short interaction with Gerard and his small daughter Bandit.

"Nothing... it's just...", The short man looked to the queue, without finishing his sentence, and tried hard not to feel bothered about the way Bandit was kissing her father's cheek, after he bought her a tasty looking chocolate cookie. The one, holding and kissing Gerard, should be him, not her.

Who was he kidding? Frank Iero was jealous over a little girl, interacting with her father. That was a new low, but he couldn't help it. Who wouldn't want to have a man, like Gerard, all for themselves?

"That's a cute little girl, isn't she? I can't wait until I can hold these two angels in my arms!", Jamia gushed, touching her round belly, while Frank did the same. She knew that her husband truly loved the older male. Not in the same way that he loved her, but it was still love. She wasn't jealous though. Jamia knew she had to accept that and she had nothing against the two cuddling and even kissing each other if they had to, since Frank still loved her and cared for her.

Frank would probably even die for her and their little baby girls, which were kicking her belly lightly. The young woman didn't want him to feel sad, so she tried to distract him with his own daughters. They would be parents soon and she knew how proud and happy Frank would be, as soon as he would be able to hold their children in his strong arms.

After a couple of minutes Mikey and Kristin appeared and sat down beside them, Gerard and Lindsey joining the little group shortly after that, together with Bandit, putting down the ordered drinks.

While everyone enjoyed their coffee ritual, Gerard had convinced Bandit to spend her time on her mother's lap, because Ray had discreetly made him notice Frank's foul mood.

Gerard may not show his affection in the same way that the short male was doing it, but he loved Frank extremely much, too and couldn't bare seeing him so sad. Lindsey understood that, so she never said anything when her husband needed her to look over their little angel.

Jamia and Lindsey had their own bromance going after all, not in the same way that their husbands were caught up in, but they still had a great friendship going on between each other and shared the same way of thinking about many topics.

The redheaded man tried getting Frank's attention by asking him questions or talking about the younger male's favorite topics, but Frank was only giving him short answers in return. After a few more minutes the soon to be father left the shop, claiming that he needed a smoke, Gerard following him, while still grabbing his coffee. He knew he needed to make things right between them again.

Outside, Frank was trying to light his cigarette but it wasn't working. Gerard was standing right next to him, clutching his coffee cup in his right hand, looking at the sky. Of course, he had noticed Frank struggling with his lighter, but he wanted him to make the first move.

"Dude, do you have a light?", Frank mumbled, about to give up, thinking that he would have to wait a long time until he would be able to fill his lungs with nicotine again. Shifting his gaze to Gerard, he saw the taller man looking at him with a serious expression.

"You are my light, dude", the older male replied, not letting his eyes wander from the short male's beautiful irises.

Frank simply threw his cigarette away and jumped into Gerard's arms, while the redheaded man wrapped them around his energetic friend, catching him and even sacrificing his coffee for the joyful male.

They stared at each other, smiling like idiots and ignoring the weird looks, they were receiving from the passengers around them, and didn't even notice Mikey and Kristin, who had sneaked up behind them and started taking pictures.

"You chose me over your coffee, Gee...", Frank whispered, grinning happily. Gerard nodded gently.

"You're more important than that. And you didn't even think twice before throwing your cigarette away, jumping into my arms instead.", he replied, tugging Frank even closer to his body.

The short man snuggled into his embrace even more and lightly kissed Gerard's cheeks multiple times. The older one started carrying him back into the Starbucks, while Frank flipped off Kristin and Mikey who were giggling like idiots.

After the two of them had bought another coffee for Gerard and were back at their favorite table, this time joined by Ray and Christa, the woman who Frank had invited to their table for the first time a few weeks ago, to play matchmaker for his curly haired friend, they cuddled and shared lovesick glances.

Both drank their drinks happily and back in Gerard's arms, sitting on his lap, Frank could finally enjoy his Long Black coffee, sighing contently after taking another sip and kissing the other male's neck, which earned him a grinning and blushing Gerard and a table of laughing friends.

"Daddy and Frankie shall now kiss and be a happy couple! Frankie's going to wear the dress!", Bandit announced and couldn't hold back her childish giggle, after she saw Frank grimacing. She loved her own, crazy and unusual, but lovely family more than anything after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with another chapter for the cute, little "My Chemical Bromance" series! @Leviathan25 found this funny picture with the "You are my light dude" part and we decided to use it for the series!  
> I hope you like this story and are looking forward to even more chapters! We will be working on them! Love ya! 
> 
> xo Chelly


End file.
